Ultimecia
A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage and the ability to control space and time. In the original game, she reigned over the far future. Using time compression magic, she aimed to create a world where the past, present and future were one, and only she might exist. How to Unlock Purchase Ultimecia for 500PP from the PP Catalog. To access her alternate attire after unlocking her, buy it for 300PP from the PP Catalog. Appearance Ultimecia's design remains unchanged from the CGI and in-game models of the original game. She appears as a woman who has fair skin and silver hair, which is tied together to create horns. She wears a red gown and has black fur which looks like a pair of fully functional wings, and has talons feet. Alternate appearance *''Onyx Dress''Ultimecia's first alternate costume is a palette swap, swapping red for beige, but the rest of her stays the same. *''Edea's Corpse'' - In Dissidia 012, Ultimecia gains a second alt as a character swap: Edea, an indirect antagonist who later became a protagonist in the original game. Here, she appears as a similar looking woman with short hair, pale skin, black dress that fades into white at the bottom and several decorations on her head. Abilities Ultimecia's style is referred to as Sorcerous Fusilier. Unlike the other characters, all of Ultimecia's attacks are projectiles. She bombards her opponents by casting spells based on the Sorceress Knights. As such, she launches magical blades to keep opponents at bay. The form her magic takes on depends if the O button is held or pushed rapidly. She is most vulnerable when her opponents get too close. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX mode Junction Griever - Ultimecia transforms into a humanoid variation of her Junctioned fusion with Griever, a beast made real from Squall's only motif and pendant. As such, her arms fold up as a the top half of her body becomes mostly overlapped by the upper body of Griever, a black-furred lion with five reddish horns protruding from his head and devil-like wings with white feathers in place of glands. EX BURST Time Compression - A flurry of attacks ending in one crushing blow. Watch your timing and press O''' when the cursor is in the frame. Ultimecia stops time and summons a horde of magical blades. Immediately after the time stop ends is when the opponent is assaulted by the suspended blades, ending in Sorceress Heart ("End of Memories" in the JP version), a mighty explosion that forces the enemy to kneel down in agony. EX EFFECTS *'''Regen - active while in EX Mode Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Time Crush - '[Activate with R+Square] After four seconds of casting, Ultimecia stops the target in time. The target's EX-bar will continue to deplete if he is in EX-Mode while held by the spell, effects such as Concentration and Snooze and Lose will not occur during this time. This is extremely useful to set up Ultimecia's HP attacks which all require a period of time to prepare. Techniques Attacks: *When using Great Attractor, the player can either fire it right after an opponent makes an attempt to dodge, or hover close to their opponent until the magic orb touches them, hitting them for small brave damage and release right after for an HP attack. *Make excellent use of Ultimecia's ranged game. Keep the opponent away with Knight's Sword variations. Pelt them when they are at a distance with Knight's Arrow first variation. On occasions where your arrows create an oppening, take advantage with Knight's Axe first variation or if they're below you, Shockwave Pulsar. If Sneak Attack and Counter Attack are equipped, potency of all these attacks are greatly increased. *When using Hell's Judgement, it is easy for the opponent to dodge the attack due to the fact that the crest appears before the magic rush occurs. To remedy this, first set up Ultimecia's Knight Arrow variation two. When the arrows begin to attack your opponent, cast Hell's judgement. The opponent cannot dodge Hell's Judgement because they are being staggered by the arrows. *The held variation of Knight's Axe is best used at point-blank range, as it is easily dodged from a distance. Counter Attacks: *After successfully guarding from the ground, you can use Shockwave Pulsar, Apocalypse, or Hell's Judgement as an HP counter because of their low casting time. *If from the air, use Apocalypse for Aerial/Vertical HP damage *After a successful Apocalypse, Ultimecia can use it again to continue damaging the enemy while they are still recovering from Apocalypse's last casting. *After successfully blocking a Melee attack, use Knight's Lance variation one for a fast counter attack and to then enter Chase Mode. Defensive: *Use Apocalypse to negate projectiles fired at you. *Use Knight's Lance variation two to reflect projectile attacks. *Before casting Time Crush, use Knight's Lance variation two to shield yourself from attacks. This way, you can shield yourself from attacks while casting Time Crush. Tip: When using Ultimecia's brave attacks, each individual blade/arrow for the uncharged variation count as one individual attack. Hence, one can utilize this to greatly increase the chances for an activation of Iai Strike, an effect that drains the opponent's brave and breaks him. This works because Iai Strike by default has a 2% chance of activating when the accessory "Smiting Soul" is equipped. Many attacks in a short period of time thus correspond to higher chances of Iai Strike activation. Map: *She's most lethal when in her very own map, Ultimecia's Castle as it has no horizontal space and only vertical range, will allow her to fully optimize her Apocalypse and Shockwave Pulsar attacks, which attacks from below and above which covers almost 3/4 of the map. Her BRV attacks Knight's Axe(First Variation) and Knight's Arrow(First Variation) are also good for any height, while her Knight's Axe(Second Variation) can be used to sneak an attack as it bounces off the small map. If the map is in Omega mode, when the Time Compression begins, it'll be good to hide in the flurry of violent gears while casting Time Crush, making it difficult for the opponent to approach you. EX-Mode: *Wearing equipments and accessories that enlengthen her EX-Mode will be best, items such as Silver and Gold Hourglass, Dragonfly Orb, Rabbit's Foot, Victory Pendant and Fake Mustache will allow her to stay in EX-Mode all the time. And with EX-Mode Critical Boost enabled, the damage of her attacks, especially the second variation of Knight's Axe will soar to insane amounts. Knight's Axe's second variation, combined with Time Crush and non-stop EX-Mode allows her take complete control of the game. High LUK also works well as she'll be afar from enemies meaning EX-Cores will always be hers. *Snooze and Lose is also a very good skill to enable for Ultimecia, as she'll be taking the offense most of the time. The enemy will spend most of his time evading the barrage of blades fired at him which will eventually cause Snooze and Lose to activate and start sapping his BRV. Leaving him with three choices, continue evading while BRV is drained to naught, stop evading and get hit by one of your blades or try to get close only to get hit out of range or deterred with threatening HP attacks. Equipment Being a magic user, Ultimecia's armory consists mostly of magic equipment like rods, staves, daggers, instruments, bangles, hats, hairpins, robes and clothings. Her unique weapons are named after Rinoa's weapons in Final Fantasy VIII. Exclusive Weapons Artwork and Forms Image:Ultimecia.jpg|Ultimecia Artwork See also Category:Character Category:Character